By the Wall
by silverwolfneko-chan
Summary: When the knights grew up in england, many things happend that shaped them to who they are. Here are some of these stories. Rated T for now, you will know later why.
1. Hate

_**Title:**_** Hate.**

_**Characters:**_** Tristan and Arthur. **

_**Summary:**_** Tristan hates many things. Maybe Arthur can change one of them.**

**No pairing or anything like that. This is my first King Arthur fanfic, I hope it turned out well. I watched the movie last weekend, and I was kinda drawn back into the crazy-fan-mode it always brings me into. And since my favorite character is Tristan, well I had to write it, right? I hope this one will be the first of many. **

**And now to the less fun part. I don´t own anything. And like always, I´m not good at the writing-gramma-stuff, so if you see a reeeaaally bad mistake then please tell me^^ OH and please Review!**

* * *

Tristan hated many things. Rome and Romans for a start. He hated this cold island and the people living on it. He hated the judging glares from the other boys when he killed someone. He hated that he had to follow a child, who was only a few years older than he. And he hated to be so far away from home.

He moved a little to sit more comfortably up against the tree. A light wind came through the branches and blew his hair away from his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes. Silence.

"What are you doing up there Tristan?"

Tristan opened his eyes and looked down. It was Arthur. The older boy was staring up at him with a grin on his face. Tristan blinked surprised. How had he found him?

"We missed you at sparring practice." Arthur said and began climbing the tree. Tristan gave a short laugh. The boy was a bad liar. Nobody missed him. He had no friends among the knights. The other boys were afraid of him, that was clear. Well maybe not Bors. The young man behaved more and more like an older brother to him. But he didn´t knew why. But he had no friends. Tristan had seen the fear in Galahads eyes and the suspicion in Lancelot's. Nobody missed him and nobody liked him. But he didn´t care.

Arthur sat down on a branch a little lower that the one Tristan had found. He was swinging his legs in a carefree way. Still smiling. Tristan was considering jumping down, or just pushing Arthur down from the branch. He kind of liked the idea.

"I can see why you like it up here" mumbled Arthur and closed his eyes. "So peaceful." Tristan just nodded.

"Catch!" He turned towards Arthur and managed just to see a green flash before something hard hit him in the forehead, it landed in his lap. He swore and rubbed his forehead. He looked down and saw a green apple.

"You missed lunch too." Arthur smiled and took a bite of his own. Tristan took at the apples and snorted.

He threw the apple back to Arthur and the older boy nearly fell down from the branch. His own apple hit the ground under them.

"Hate apples." He mumbled and looked away.

The apple dumped into his lap again. He turned against Arthur and saw to his surprise a knife pressed against his neck.

"No one hates apple." said Arthur quietly. He turned the knife in the air and held it towards Tristan. "They just don´t know how to eat them."

Tristan took the knife from Arthur and the roman gave him a smile. He jumped down quickly and elegant from the branch, grabbed the apple at the trees foot and started to walk back to the barracks.

"By the way" Arthur turned his head back and send Tristan a warm smile "Thank you for saving me the other day. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you." With that he began to run down the hill.

Tristan looked after him. Slowly, he began to cut a piece of the apple. He put it in his mouth and the sour taste made him smile.

Maybe he didn´t hake apples after all.

* * *

**Well this is it. Thank you for reading it^^**


	2. Loose tongues

_**Title:**_** Loose tongues.**

_**Characters:**_** Tristan, Bors, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Dagonet.**

_**Summary:**_** Romans don´t like the knight. Romans talk. But drunken Romans talk too much.**

**Okay my second King Arthur fanfic YAY ME^^ I wrote this one at school yesterday. Was kinda bored in class. I was inspired by the manga Saiyuki to write this. Hope it turned out well**

**And like always. Don´t own anything and I´m bad at English-gramma blab la. You get the point^^ **

* * *

The tavern was full that night. Romans, peasants, men and woman. It was a crystal clear night and a warm one. Tristan stood at the bar, waiting for his ale. Three roman soldiers, who had been drinking heavy all night, were sitting at the table in the middle of the tavern. Their noisy conversation about woman was annoying. But Tristan was too tired to do anything about them.

It had been a rough day. He just needed to forget. Venora sent him a sad smile and gave him the mug. He nodded and began walking down to his usual table in the corner. He wanted time to think before the other knights came.

"Hey, take a look. It´s one of the ‟famous" knights" mumbled one of the roman soldiers as he walked by them. Tristan recognized him. It was one of the newer soldiers. Cassius was his name. Big and with black hair. The other two had been at the wall for some time, but he only knew the name of the shorthaired of them, Cicero.

"I know that one. Scary man" It was Cicero who talked now "I heard they ran into some Woads today."

"Bloody hell, and he didn´t even change his clothes. Maybe he likes the smell of blood." said the third roman. Tristan sat down at the table. He tried to ignore the Romans conversation but the words hit him like arrows. He took a big gulp of his ale and looked down at the table.

"I heard they lost a knight today." said Cicero cheerfully. Tristan froze.

"Heard? I saw him." laughed Cassius "four arrows were sticking out of him. And blood poured out of a large wound in his stomach. He was still alive as they bore him into the infirmary. Died soon after."

"Hmm, maybe he was a bad warrior." Tristan tightened his grip on the mug "I mean, who can lose a battle against a bunch of peasants with pitchforks." The roman soldiers broke out into a loud laughter who were soon followed by the sound of mugs being refilled.

"I hear…" the third roman was stumbling over the words "that Sarmatians eats their dead." Tristan almost choked in his ale. His blood was boiling. His fingers turned white from holding the mug too tight. It threatened to crush under his fingers.

The Romans spoke louder and louder. Tristan was sure that everyone in the tavern could hear them now. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. He knew Arthur wouldn't like it if he killed them.

"How much do you want to bet…?" said Cassius. Tristan felt their eyes bore into his back. "That the blood on his clothes is not Woads blood. And that he just finished eating"

Tristan jumped to his feet with his throwing knife in his hand. He spun around and…froze.

The three Roman soldiers had been pulled to their feet and were now pressed up against the wall by four furious men. Lancelot and Galahads swords were pressed against Cassius and the third soldiers' necks. Cicero was struggling against Bors´s hand, which was closed around his throat. Gawains sword lay near his temple. Dagonet was leaning up against a pillar. His sword hung loosely in his hands. Eyes shooting fire.

Slowly Tristan lowered his knife. The tavern was quiet. Everyone's eyes were on the scene.

"Next time the ale loosens your tongues" hissed Lancelot and let the blade bite into Cassius neck "then keep it be behind your teeth. Or we _will_ cut it out." He released the roman that fell to the floor like a rag doll. Gawain followed Lancelot and stepped away from the third soldier. Disgust and anger was painted in his face as he went over to join Dagonet.

Bors, who still had his hand clenched around Cicero´s neck, released him with a growl. Cicero gasped and coughed, trying to breathe. Bors drew his arm back with a yell, and slammed it into Cicero's face. The sound of his nose which broke reached Tristan's ears. The roman fell to the floor with a scream, holding a hand on his bleeding nose.

The knight walked away from the roman soldiers without looking back. Tristan quickly tried to hide his smile as they walked towards him. They all sat down except for Dagonet who laid a heavy hand on Tristans shoulder and pushed him back unto his seat. Vanora came to the table with six mugs and place it in front of every knight. No one said anything. They heard the three Romans hurrying away. The tavern was like unbound from a spell and talk and noise filled the place.

The knights looked at each other. Then Galahad and Gawain burst into laughter. Bors, Dagonet and Lancelot followed. Only Tristan remained silent although he couldn´t help a smile spread across his face.

"Eating out own?" said Bors loudly "never heard that one before." He smacked his hand into the table, almost knocking his mug over.

"It is not funny Bors." Mumbled Dagonet.

"Maybe not, Dag. But I'm pretty sure the roman Lancelot held on to almost pissed himself." The other knights laughed.

"Well I'm just thankful that you saw it was us before I got a knife in my back." Said Gawain and slapped Tristan on the shoulder. Tristan nodded at him and raised his mugs. They all fell silent.

"For Lamorak." he said quietly, the others raised their mugs.

It was a crystal clear night, and a warm one.

* * *

**Hmm, don´t know about the end. But I didn´t know how else to end it. Well Please review^^**


	3. Night

_**Title:**_** Friday night**

_**Characters:**_** The knights and Arthur.**

_**Summary:**_** We always hear about the battles the knights have to fight, either with Woads, Saxons or with each other. But there is some days where nothing happens.**

**I wrote this in school today. Man I was bored. And I´m pretty sure my English teacher is the devil herself. I can´t stand that woman. I mean real**

**ly, it´s not just me and my whole class. Even the others classes and even former students hate her…kinda sending a picture right?**

**But never mind that. I´m kinda proud of this one. It was pretty hard to write, so I'm really happy^^**

**And you know the drill: I don´t own anything and my gramma/spelling SUCKS! Please tell me if you see a mistake^^**

Lancelot pulled his head out of the cold water and shook it, so the water splashed out to all sides. He grabbed his shirt from the wells edge and looked down into the bucket with water. Maybe it was time for a shave. It was getting dark and now he just wanted to go to bed. He turned around and smiled to a displeased and very wet Galahad. The longhaired knight scowled at him as he walked back to the room the knights shared.  
Five years had passed since they arrived at the Wall. All the young men had to share a common room until their basic training was complete. Lancelot was longing for the day they would get a room for themselves. To share a too small room with twenty-four other adolescents' boys was a great challenge for any man.

He came into the room and looked around. The many beds were placed in random locations in the room; one of the many things the boys had done, trying to give this place a little personal touch. This one did not end well. He walked over to his own bed there still was standing up by the wall and threw his shirt onto the bed. A roar of laughter made him look up. Bors and some of the others sat in the corner at the only table there were in the room and laughed at something. Galahad, lying in the bed next to Lancelot's, moved lightly in his sleep. How the young boy could sleep in all that noise was a mystery to Lancelot.

He threw himself onto the bed. His arms were sore after a hard days training. He had been paired with Dagonet. And although Lancelot was faster, the giant boy was still strong as a bear. Lancelot just hoped the blacksmith was able to repair the damage to his sword.

It had been a dull day. The only interesting had been a fight between Percival and Morholt. Lancelot had no idea of what they had been arguing about, but the two men had rolled around on the ground and punched away at each other. The other knights had made bets on who would win, except for Tristan and Arthur. Their leader tried to yell at them, but when it didn´t work, he had to go over and pull them apart. It ended with a black eye to Arthur and punishment to Percival and Morholt. Lancelot was a bit disappointed with the mild punishment the two knights had been given. Last time Lancelot had been in a fight, Arthur had ordered him to muck out the stables. The others had teased him for several weeks after that.

Lancelot twitched when a knife struck into the wall few inches from his right ear. The yelling from the table had risen and all sorts of things where now flying around the room. A fight was brewing. Lancelot sighed and pulled the knife out of the wall, he played around with it until the door opened and Gawain entered. The longhaired ducked just in time so a vase didn´t hit him in the head. He grinned at the fight at the table and walked towards Lancelot. His hair was dripping and the front of his shirt was wet.

"You forgot this by the well." He said quietly, holding out his hand. Lancelot sat up quickly when he saw what it was. He tore the little figure it out of Gawains hand.

"Thanks" he muttered. Gawain nodded and walked towards his own bed that stood on the other side of Galahads. He managed to twist his hair between his hands and let some drops fall onto the head of the sleeping Galahad. The younger boy awoke with a cry, and soon Lancelot was sitting between two fights.

He groaned and fell back onto the bed. The noise was too much and he could feel a headache grow.

A loud ´BANG` followed by a "Shut up, all of you." almost made Lancelot fall out of the bed. There was complete silence in the room and all eyes were directed at the closed door where Percival and Morholt stood. The two knights were breathless and were leaning against each other for support.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have a punishment to take care of?" asked Gawain.

"Yeah" breathed Percival and leaned more against Morholt for support "but something happened."

"What now?" snarled Lancelot. If those two idiots had got themselves into more trouble, it could easily involve the other knights.

"Well," said Percival who could breathe more normal now. "We were a little mad at Arthur, so we put up a trap for him. You know; the bucket over a door?" Lancelot nodded along with the other knights. He had a bad feeling about this. "Then we hid behind a closet and waited for Arthur but…" he paused and looked at Morholt. Fear was painted in their faces.

"Spit it out will you." yelled Bors. Percival opened his mouth nervously.

"Well…it was not…quite…_Arthur_ who walked into…the trap." They all stared at him and waited. This did not sound good.

"So who walked into the…" began Hoel but suddenly the door was thrown open. Percival and Morholt was hit by the door and pushed onto the floor. They turned around and stared the at door in horror. All held their breath as Tristan walked through the door, covered in something that looked like gray mud.

Lancelot had only seen Tristan furious four times over the past few years, and the look the scout sent Percival and Morholt said everything. There would be a murder this night.

Very slowly, Tristan began going towards his bed. As he walked past Lancelot, he could easily smell what Tristan was covered in. Still slowly and with steady movements, Tristan found some of his throwing knives from the big chest, where all his belongings where in.

"RUN FOR IT PERS." cried Morholt. He jumped to his feet and pulled Percival with him through the door. Tristan walked slowly after them. There was completely silent in the room and the other knights looked at each other. Then Dagonet sighed.

"All right, we´d better stop him before he does something we´ll regret. Lancelot, Bors, you two comes with me. Kay, you go get Arthur."

Lancelot groaned and stood up. It would be easier to stop an army of Woads than to stop a furious Tristan. On the other hand, Lancelot wouldn´t mind if Tristan put a knife in the back of Percival and Morholt. The two of them had been in many troubles lately.

He stepped out into the yard together with Bors and Dagonet. It was dark but they had no trouble finding the three knights. They just followed the screams. The sight that met them made Bors to roar with laughter. The two young men ran around with Tristan hot on their heels. The scout threw a knife and the handle hit Morholt in the back of his head. He fell to the ground and pulled Percival down with him.

They crawled around on the ground and fell over each other´s legs when they tried to stand up. Tristan was quick. He walked over to the well and grabbed the bucket. Lancelot grimaced at the thought of that almost every knight had cleaned themselves in that water. The scout walked back and emptied the bucket. The two knights screamed as the water hit them. Tristan tossed the bucket away and marched off to the bathhouse.

Finally Kay walked into the yard, followed by Arthur. Their leader stood in front of Percival and Morholt and began yelling at them. If there was anything worse than Tristan's anger, it was Arthurs. Lancelot laughed with pity while Kay and Bors howled with laughter.

Now some of the other knights came over to them, looking for the source of the noise. Lancelot smiled and leaned against the wall, while watching Percival and Morholts struggle to get away from Arthur.

He looked up and was greeted by a bright full moon.

Right now, this place was not so bad at all. Too bad everything would be different tomorrow.

**Please review^^**


	4. Tears

_**Title: **_**Tears**

_**Characters:**_** All I think, but mostly Arthur and Lancelot.**

_**Summary: **_**Everyone is hurt on the inside and outside. One is dead. One is sad and one is angry. Very, very angry.**

**Wow bad summary or what? Well this is chapter four. I don´t really know what I feel about it. Kinda like it, kinda not like it so much…I really don't know.  
Well it´s been a while since I updated, sorry^^! But I hope to begin on a bigger story. Hopes it works out well :)**

**And you know the drill. Not mine, bad gramma/spelling. Please tell, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

There was chaos in the yard. Cries of surprise and yells of anger flew back and forth. The horses neighed and shuffled uneasy. They were used to the noise and the blood on the battlefield, but not the fear or uneasiness that streamed out of their owners.  
Vanora came running with seven children on her heels. She jumped into Bors´s arms and clung to him. Bors moaned in pain but didn´t let go of his beloved.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice almost drowning in the noise.

"Ambush" said Bors. He knelt, still with Vanora in one arm, and pulled the children into his other one. Dagonat smiled at the sight. The children neither cried nor stepped away from their father's side, as Vanora removed the bloody bandage her lover had around his shoulder. The Sarmatian blood ran strong in their veins, mixed well with Vanoras strong will and loving heart.

"Dagonet" he turned around and was greeted by a serious Jols "you are needed in the infirmary. So if you are healthy enough." Dagonet looked down at his arm. A tight bandage was tied around his forearm. The bleeding has stopped and the wound was not very deep. As long it didn´t get infected it could wait. He had been lucky compared the some of the others. Especially…

He nodded to Jols and the two men walk towards the infirmary. Arthur saw Dagonet walked away with Jols and nodded to himself. They would need the extra help.

Arthur tried to form a view of the situation. Dagonet was slightly wounded in the arm. Not something that would have consequences. Thanks to the knowledge the knight had about healing. It was worse with Bors who had been shot with an arrow in the shoulder. But he was otherwise unharmed. Morholt had a broken foot and a serious blow to the head. He would not been able to ride for several weeks. Gawain had been stabbed in the arm and had broken about four ribs. Nor he could ride for weeks. Galahads shoulder was out of joint and he was bleeding badly from a wound in the forehead. Lamorak had a large wound in the chest and a few broken fingers on his right hand. He was unconscious and had lost alot of blood. Percival and Lancelot was in the best condition. A few scratches here and there but nothing serious. Arthur wondered if Percivals luck would ever run out. The two knights were helping an unconscious Tristan down from his horse.

Arthur sighed. It was worse off with the scout. The stubborn man was seriously injured but had, as usual, said nothing about it. He had fallen from his horse halfway back to the Wall.  
"Arthur?" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Percival. He looked at the younger man's face. Blood and dust covered his beardless chins. The thick layer was only broken by the drops of sweat than ran down his cheeks. "Everyone is indoors and being treated now, but…" Percival looked down into the ground. Arthur felt a knot tighten in his chest.  
"Where is he now?" Percival looked up, not meeting his eyes, and pointed towards two horses. A primitive stretcher was tied between the two animals. A covered body lay still on it. Hoel.

Arthur took a deep breath and stroked a hand over his face.  
"Get Lancelot and carry him inside. As soon as the wounded are seen to, we will give him a funeral there is a king worthy." Percival met Arthur eyes. The young green orbs were filled with sorrow. He nodded and ran away. Arthur looked over to the empty shell which, a few hours ago had been one of his best men and a close friend.

It was too much. He turned around and walked quickly towards his room. He closed the door behind him and began to remove his armor. He threw it into a pile on the floor and walked towards a bucket that stood in the corner. It was filled to the trench with clean water and he began to wash himself. Washing the blood of his hands, his arms, his face and neck.

The door flew open and Arthur turned around. His hands stretched out after the sword there no longer was at his side, but lay on the bed. It was Lancelot. The dark-haired man stood in the doorway, breathless and with a wild look on his face. Before Arthur could do anything other than open his mouth, Lancelot walked through the room with anger in his steps and stood so close up against him so their noses almost touched each other.

"Lancelot…what…?  
"Why are you here?" he hissed and Arthur stared at him. "Why are you not in the infirmary? Why are you sitting here doing nothing?" Lancelot was yelling now. "Everyone is wounded. Gawain, Morholt, even Dagonet. And he still uses all his strength to help the others. Tristan's life hangs by a thread. We don´t know if Lamorak will wake again and Bors still have an arrowhead in his shoulder. And while the surgeon's works to save their lives; the mighty Arthur Castus just sit here in his perfect room with his hands in lap." Lancelot might as well have slapped him. The tried to say something but Lancelot cut him off before he had opened his mouth.

"We have followed you for so many years and lost more men than we should. Do you not care? Hoel threw himself in front of the swords that should have killed you. Your death became his."  
"Lancelot, I know that…"  
"You know nothing." Lancelot shouted and pushed Arthur hard in the chest "you know nothing about us. You are nothing more than a brainless Roman who drives us around like a pack of dogs." Arthur felt like he really had been stabbed with a sword. Lancelot gasped for breath and his eyes shot fire. His hands were clenched so hard, his knuckles had turned white. Arthur swallowed.  
"Lancelot, I did not wish for this. I did not wish for Hoel to be penetrated by the enemy´s sword. I did not wish to be born only to lead you to death. I did not wish to know you, just to see you fall one by one. I did not wish to love you like brothers only to have my heart ripped out time after time. "He held Lancelot's gaze with his own.

"But I find myself lucky. I am happy that it´s me who can lead you towards freedom. I am happy to know you and I would gladly go through hundreds of battles and die a thousand times, if only it could save your lives. " He gently took Lancelot's face between his hands and brought their foreheads together.  
"I love you more than anything. Do not dare to accuse me of anything else." He saw tears gather in the knight's eyes but Arthur didn´t let go of neither his face not his gaze. They both pretended not to notice the tears that ran down Lancelot's cheeks.  
"I´m sorry" muttered Lancelot quietly. Suddenly Arthur thought that the grown man in front of him disappeared and the young boy he had met ten years ago stared at him instead. It almost broke his heart.

"I forgive you." Said Arthur and pressed Lancelot against him. He just hopped that his knights would forgive him one day.

* * *

**Well this is it. What did you think?**

**Review^^**


	5. Birth

_**Titel:**_** Birth**

_**Characters:**_** All the knights, minus Arthur**

_**Summary:**_**…(I have no idea of what to say =_=)**

**Well here is the next chapter. I think it shorter than my other ones. And like always, I don´t own and the grammar/spelling stuff….ya know the drill.**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

"Bors sit down will you. You're going to wear a hole in the floor" said Gawain calmly. But the bald knight just continued his pacing back and forth. He paused only briefly when he reached the door, and stared intensely at it as if he was considering breaking it down.

"It takes to long." Bors muttered. He nervously opened and closed his hands, and his eyes flickered back and forth.

"She is in good hands. No one knows more about it than Edwena." said Dagonet in an attempt to comfort him.

"I should be in there with her." He said abruptly and walked towards the door. Lancelot and Tristan both reacted quickly. They walked over and stood in front of the door and blocked the way for Bors.

"This is for women Bors," said Lancelot and laid a hand on Bors´s shoulder. "Your task is to wait out here and buy ale to us all." Lancelot's hand on his shoulder and Tristan's intense stare, finally got Bors to step back. The two knights pulled him towards the table and made him sit down on the bench.  
Galahad stuck a mug of ale into Bors´s shaky hands but he didn´t notice. They all sat silent and waited.

A scream pierced the night.

"Vanora" screamed Bors and jumped to his feet. The mug of ale fell on the floor and splashed out over Galahads boots. The younger knight cursed while Dagonet had to grab Bors´s arms to hold him back. Another scream ran through the air and now Galahad and Gawain had to help.

"Sit." said Dagonet after a big struggle. With joined strength the three knights pushed Bors back down unto the bench. Bors didn´t move at first. He was sitting there, pale and with shaking hands. He stared more intensely at the door than Tristan stared at the enemy. Or Lancelot on women.  
"I can´t do this." He murmured, burying his face in his shaking hands. Making his whole body shake. "What is she doesn´t survive, what is the child doesn´t survive?"

"You should know by now that all my children a born strong." said Lancelot with a grin. But the look Bors sent him quickly made the smile fade. Dagonet laid a calm hand on Bors´s shoulder and held him back while reassured him.

"I don´t think it´s a good idea to come with bad jokes right now" whispered Gawain to Lancelot, who just nodded quickly and watched Bors suspiciously.

"Bors calm down. Lancelot is just trying to lighten the mood. He means well, though his attempt was pathetic." said Dagonet calming. Lancelot glared at him

"What if the child is unhappy?" Bors muttered suddenly, dropping his head down into his hands again. Dagonet had to lean forward to hear what he said. "I know that the child will be born as a bastard, but what if I make it unhappy. What if it would not have me as father?" Bors´s eyes were red-rimmed as he looked up at Dagonet. The large knight smiled warmly at Bors. He had never seen the brutal man afraid in battle. He had never heard him complained about wounds or broken bones. He had never fled from a battle or turned his back on a enemy.  
And yet here he sat, dissolved in fear. So afraid of the thought that his unborn child would not care about him.

"Bors" said Dagonet calm "You and Vanora love each other. And you will love the child as high as it will love you." Bors stared at Dagonet with a blank expression and nodded slowly.

Suddenly the door opened and a soft light filled the night. Edwena walked out. She looked tired and her brown hair stuck to her forehead. She dried her hands in her apron. Bors still sat on the bench and stared at her. All of them were nervous.

"It´s a boy." She finally smiled. All the knights breathed a sigh of relief.

"And Vanora?" asked Bors. Edwena nodded.  
"They´re both fine. You can go inside." She said. Bors rose from the bench on shaky legs and walked towards the door.

"Come Edwena." Dagonet smiled and held a hand out to her "you could probably need a drink right now" Edwena laughed. She took his hand and let him guide her to the table, where Gawain was ordering more ale.

"Honestly" Tristan snorted and looked after Bors who closed the door behind him. It was the first time the scout had said anything all night. "he has tried it ten times before. You´d think he had gotten used to it."

"Oh admit it Tristan. You where way more nervous than he was." grinned Galahad. Tristan turned away but not quickly enough. The other knights saw the light red color that spread across the scout´s cheeks. They all roared with laughter.

* * *

**That was it. I kinda always saw Bors as the type who is really a big teddy-bear-daddy when it comes to his children^^ that's what gave me the idea to this fic.**

**If ya liked it, then please review^^**


	6. Yield!

_**Title: **_**Yield!**

_**Characters:**_** All the knights**

_**Summary: **_**One challenge, two men, a looooong night. **

**Well long time no see. I haven't updated in awhile, but things have been really crazy lately. I really hope I can update once a week from now on, either on Missing Night or this one. I´m also working on a sequel to MN and a whole new story. I don´t know where the idea for this one came from, but I just thought it was funny. Well that's enough talking from me.**

**Enjoy.^^**

**

* * *

**

They had all thought it would be a fun night. Arthur was clutching his mug out of anger until his hands became white. They had just continued their jokes, purring water unto burning oil. They kept claiming that Tristan was better at it than him. Their leader had been drinking a little too much and had tried to defend himself. It hadn´t worked and they just laughed at him, continued to make fun of him.  
Eventually he became so furious that he had jumped up from the table, almost falling in the process, walked threateningly towards Tristan who sat and smiled contentedly. Arthur had challenge him but Tristan just looked at him with a hesitating expression on his face, as if he wondered whether Arthur was just too drunk or directly crazy to challenge him. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and accepted the challenge.  
The others had cheered and shouted with delight. Bets were quickly made between them while Bors and Dagonet had gathered some more ale from the bar. The knights had gathered together around the table to enjoy the fight. Gawain and Lancelot had made some high bets, and decided to help Arthur and Tristan to get ready for the fight.

They had begun. The knights yelled and cheered like wild, but after an hour, it became clear that this fight wouldn´t be settled soon. They waited and drank some more ale. Vanora fetched some food for them and told them her thoughts about their bout.

"Men are foolish." She had said and had gone back to her children after she had given her lover a passionate kiss.

They waited but neither Tristan nor Arthur would yield. The dull atmosphere and the ale soon made several of them drowsy. It didn´t take long before Gawain and Galahad sat on either side of the table with their heads lying in the tabletop and snored loudly. Lancelot sat and slept with his head resting on Dagonet´s right shoulder. Neither Bors nor Dagonet had fallen asleep but Bors kept yawning loudly.

He sighed resignedly and turned to Dagonet who tried to blink the sleep away.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to make Arthur challenge Tristan into a stare fight." He said dully, once again turning his attention back to the fight between the two men, who stood on the floor in front of them, rigid as statues and staring at each other.

* * *

**PLEASE REWIEV! **


	7. Revenge

_**Title: **_**Revenge**

_**Characters:**_** All the knights**

_**Summary: **_**The yearly fight. Three knights want revenge for the defeat of last year.**

**

* * *

**

"Where are they?"

"I don´t know."

"Shh… hear that?"

"What?"

"SHH"

"What is it Bors?"

"Shut your mouth will you!"

"DUCK!"

_Thud, thud_

"Bors, get down will you!"

_Thud  
_Bors yelled furiously and ducked down behind the fallen tree. The shot had struck his hat and pushed it off his head. His cheeks glowed red with anger.  
"How come he always hit me?" Bors growled. Lancelot laughed.  
"Well…he is our best archer."  
"Or maybe it´s because it pretty easy to hit Bors." Grinned Gawain and hold his arms protectively over his head as several more shots struck the tree behind them.

"I know he is good" said Bors and picked his hat up from the ground. He grimaced as he pulled it down over his forehead. "But I just don´t understand. His hair is dark, his cloth is dark… even his mood is dark. Shouldn´t we be able to see him in this weather?"

"Don´t know. He´s a pretty good scout." said Lancelot absent-minded and peered cautiously from behind the tree trunk. His eyes danced back and forth between the trees.

"Yes but Arthur and Galahad is nowhere near as good as Tristan" said Gawain and prepared their own weapons "and although Dag is at least more quiet than Bors" Gawain received several killer looks "he is still not as good as the others." Lancelot nodded thoughtfully. No matter how good or bad the others skills were, they couldn't just sit here and wait. They were at war and they had to search for a better place. The toppled tree trunk had given them a good cover but they would never win unless they made a decent counterattack.

"We could try to surround them" whispered Gawain. Several shots hit the trunk "they´re ahead of us and waiting for us to come out. If Bors stayed here, then maybe we could sneak behind them." Lancelot nodded eagerly at the idea but Bors protested loudly.

"You can´t just leave me here. I am a living target."  
"Bors…"  
"I´ve children to provide for."  
"Don´t worry, I´ll take good care of your family if you should die in this battle."  
"Shut up Lancelot."

"Listen, we can´t stay here. I refuse to lose again." said Gawain furiously "we have been beaten by them every year and I´m tired of it. This is our year. We will find them and knock them down. So man up will you!"

Lancelot and Bors looked at each other. They knew how much it pained Gawain that Galahad had won over him for so many years.

"Fine. We do it" murmured Bors "just hurry up all right. I don´t want to duel with Tristan in a shooting competition."  
"You don´t have to. Just keep them distracted until we are behind them." Lancelot looked over the trunk again "…but that´s strange."  
"What?"

"Isn´t that Dag?" the two others followed his gaze. And true enough. There among the trees, about two hundred feet ahead, stood Dag and learned leisurely up against a tree.  
"Is he eating an apple?" asked Gawain.  
"But if Dag is there…" said Lancelot "where is…" and then he heard it. He froze and slowly turned his head around. He paled.

Arthur stood behind them with crossed arms and a broad smile. Galahad and Tristan stood on either side of him and well armed. Galahad was choking with laughter while Tristan stood and carelessly tossed a snowball up and down in his hand. His smile was triumphantly and his eyes shone dangerously.

"Hey guys" said Arthur quietly. Bors and Gawain whirled around startled. "I think we win again." He made a sign and Galahad and Tristan took aim and threw their snowballs.

* * *

**This is a tribute to the first snow this year, which covered EVERYTHING today. Got the idea to this fic when I got attacked as I left my school today. I´ve never run so fast in my entire life…**

**Well I hope ya like it. Please review! **


End file.
